The First Day of School
Synopsis School is cool. Danny, Joey, and Jesse join a hesitant Stephanie for the first day of Kindergarten Plot Summary DJ and her best friend Kimmy are talking about the first day of School and Stephanie is worried about what she is supposed to wear. Joey and Jesse give Michelle a bath after her supper. Jesse tells Joey that his comedy routine has been moved from 1:30am to 9:30pm. Joey gets really excited about the new switch and starts talking about how he knew what he wanted to do since he was four. Then Jesse says he has been wanting to play music since he was six. Jesse starts to sing Love me Tender to Joey while still in the bathtub when Danny comes in to get Michelle. Danny goes to check on girls before their big day and Stephanie is still awake dressed in her clothes for school. The guys are ready for the girls first day and when they went to go to school Stephanie came back right away and said she wasn't ready to go and maybe she'll try again next year. The guys try to convince Stephanie to go. Danny ends up taking Stephanie with Michelle. Michelle had a problem and Danny told Stephanie to wait insdie for him. When she went inside Jesse was in there waiting for her. Jesse tried a trick to make the people like Stephanie but it didn't work. Then Joey came in and he also tried a trick to get people to like Stephanie but that didn't work either. Then Danny notices DJ trying tio climb the fence to leave school too. DJ was leaving because she got put into the advanced class. She was not happy about that at all. So Danny told her some advice and then Stephanie tried to leave. So DJ went to talk to her and said the same thing that Danny told her. Both girls went back to class. References Pa, Hoss, Little Joe - Bonanza Elvis - Hard Headed Woman, Love me Tender, King Creol, Viva Las Vegas Chef-Boy-Ardee Jetsons Barbie Pampers Duck Duck Goose 7-11 Fiddler on the Roof - Sunrise, Sunset Elizabeth Taylor's Daughter Ittsy Bittsy Spider Pin the Tail on the Donkey Quotes and Trivia When Danny gets the girls new lunch boxes, Joey gives the boxes to the girls in a special way Danny: Jetsons for Stephanie. Joey: Jetsons Car Noise. George Jetson Voice: Hello Astro. Astro Voice: Hello George. Danny: And Barbie for DJ. DJ looking at Joey. Joey: Don't look at me, I don't do Barbie. Jesse: Oh darn! Jesse explaining to Stephanie why he was in her classroom. '''Jesse: '''As I am a part-time exterminator I had to make sure there was no pests, bugs, or varmints in the class. Other than these rugrats. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Mrs. Payton (Stephanie's School Teacher) - Jackie Joseph Kimmy Gibbler - Andrea Barber Abby - Michelle Collins Becky - Candace Hutson